


Knackered

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has sapped all of John's energy. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knackered

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic originally posted in te lj comm beatlesslash

“We should probably get up.”

“Don’t you fucking swear at me, McCartney.”

“What did I say?”

“Don’t come over all innocent with me. Suggesting to a man in my condition that I should move. Fucking obscene, that’s all it is.”

“And what condition would that be?”

“Knackered. Couldn’t move if I had to. You’ve ruined me.”

Paul grinned and rolled over to look at John. He pulled back the bedsheets, admiring the naked body sprawled there.

“You look fine to me,” he said, as he dropped a kiss on John’s chest.

“Oh yes, I look fine,” John went on, “but I’m telling you. Absolutely knackered. You’re an animal.”

“Hmmm, wasn’t it you who pulled me into bed in the first place?”

“Well, yeah,” John grudgingly admitted.

“And wasn’t it you who woke me up for a second go?”

“Yeah.”

“And a third?”

“So that wasn’t a dream.”

“No, Johnny. That definitely wasn’t a dream. But now you see, I think you’ve made an addict out of me. I don’t think I can stop.”

“Well, you’ll have to go on without me. I’m telling you, I can’t move.”

“Well then, you just lie there and look pretty. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Bastard.”

Paul smirked, and kissed John’s chest again. He lay across him and moved his mouth to John’s neck, nuzzling and licking, offering little nips to the tender flesh. His hand moved across John’s face, stroking his cheek, parting his lips as a small sigh escaped them. Hand and mouth moved back to John’s chest, playing with his nipples, teasing and pinching slightly. He moved down, tongue moving in circles across John’s belly, licking, probing, tickling. He felt John’s cock begin to stir, moved back up to whisper in his ear.

“I thought you were too knackered to move.”

“Mm. I seem to be regaining my strength. Can’t think why.”

Paul snorted a laugh, then moved to kiss John’s mouth. Lips parted, tongues meeting, swirling around each other, tasting, small sighs swallowed. Paul broke the kiss, pulled back slightly to look John in the eyes.

“I love you, you know,” he said gently.

“I know, Paulie. I love you too,” came the answer, just as gentle.

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Paul resumed his ministrations to John’s pliant form. Sliding down his body, tongue leaving a trail of moist heat, tasting sweat and salt and that which was John, further and further down until finally he reached his goal. He paused for a second, admiring John’s cock, fully hard now. Then he gently licked the full length of it, swirling his tongue around the tip, one hand wrapped around it.

He heard John moan, heard him whisper his name.

He took it in his mouth, using his tongue to tease, gently sucking, moving his hand in a gentle rhythm, feeling tension build slowly.

Suddenly, John pulled away from him. Hands on his arms pulled him up the bed, legs wrapped around him flipped him over, and he was on his back with John on top of him, grinning like a fool.

“John! What the fuck?”

“You’re a miracle worker, Paulie, you’ve saved me! I can move again! Wait. I’ll show you.”

With that he pulled Paul’s legs up around his waist, knelt between them, coated his fingers and cock with lube and started to prepare Paul. Paul groaned as he felt John’s fingers slide into him, sighed as they were removed, called out John’s name as they were replaced by John’s cock. John wrapped one hand around Paul’s cock and started to thrust and stroke at the same time. Paul’s incoherent cries spurred him onwards, deeper, faster, he rode him until they both came together, both collapsed breathless in a heap.

Time passed.

“We really should get up, you know.”

“Bastard.”


End file.
